


The Wedding

by virkatjol



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adria doesn't want to. Part of the Adria Universe. You should read it, it's my favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: I haven't written anything in forever. It's mostly made me feel sad to even think about it. But I've thought about Adria a lot the past couple days and I wanted to do a little something from early on. As much as I love the progression of the universe I sometimes miss the beginnings. It was mentioned in passing, I think in part 2, that the photo they had of the wedding had a cranky Adria in it. So here is the explanation.

She was sure that they'd look back at this day years later and laugh. She had to be sure of that because right now Vala wanted to strangle her daughter. 

"No, momma. Won't." Her tiny arms crossed and her feet stomped the ground in protest. 

If there was one thing that she inherited straight down the gene pool from mom it was her stubbornness. 

Even Cam's gentle coaxing, which usually soothed her nerves wasn't cutting it. "Little princess, you liked this dress and picked it out. Remember?" He pets her hair, still in need of brushing, but they'd tackle that after they got the dress on her. 

"You hold her down, I'll put it on her." Vala fumes as she grabs the dress.

All that does is make Adria emit a high pitched squeal that Cam's sure frightened any canines closer than a mile. "Honey, I don't think that was the right answer…" His hand finds hers and squeezes. They are breaking a cardinal rule right now, but he doesn't care and Cam doesn't even think Vala knows. Seeing the bride before the wedding is supposed to bring bad luck. However Adria was wailing for him so they thought it best to ignore that faux pas. 

Right now they aren't going to get that little _darling_ to do anything so Cam tugs Vala with him into the back corner of the sunday school room. They'd debated on renting a hall or a church, as neither are very religious, but this option made more sense financially and distance wise. So here they were in the "ready room" for the bridal party with one screaming child and a bride close to committing murder. 

Cam sets her in front of him and rubs his hands up and down her biceps. "It doesn't matter-"

"Yes, Cameron, it does. People are out there, waiting and expecting this to be a wedding." She desperately doesn't want to be one of those brides on the TV shows she's been watching to prepare. Crazy, over the top, ready to maul anyone in their way. Vala, for once, wants to be sane. Everything that hadn't gone her way up until now she'd let roll off her back. But her own daughter turning on her like this is making her heart race and chest tighten. She can taste the tears threatening to boil over in the back of her throat. "I just want it to be perfect."

"We're going to be married." He leans in and presses his lips softly against her forehead, careful not to disturb her makeup. "That's all I need to make this perfect. It's everything."

It's as if he always knows the exact right thing to say. Vala falls into him and he catches her, almost as if he expected it. His arms are tightly embracing her body and one hand soothes up and down her back. She can feel her body reviving, returning to it's normal calm self. 

She peeks over his arm and sees Addy watching them slyly as she plays with some toy ponies that live in that room. "Darling, if you want to be the only person in the wedding in dirty, boring clothes, that's fine. Just remember what grandma will think…" She lets it tail off, knowing that whatever Adria makes up in her mind will be much worse.

Cam whispers against her ear, kissing the soft whorls. "That's low. I like your style…"

"Gramma say I always pretty." 

"Damn smart child…" Vala grumbles and pulls out of Cam's arms, walking back to Addy. "Don't you want to wear a princess dress like mommy?"

Adria looks up, pretending to contemplate it. "No. Don't think so, momma. Thanks." She tacks the end bit as if she's suddenly recalled she's been raised to have manners. "It scratches."

"Not anymore, baby. Grandma fixed the scratchy bits." Vala pulls up one of the tiny chairs in the room and settles next to her. She checks the time, fifteen minutes until the start of the ceremony. "Remember?"

"STILL SCRATCHY MOMMY!" She shouts and then turns around, unable to look at her mother, insulted she'd ask her to wear something that makes her itch. 

Cam can see that the boiling point is about to bubble over and strides over, picking Addy up off the floor. "Hey, young lady, we don't talk to our momma's that way."

"BUT DADDY-"

"Adria Mitchell. We do not speak like that to our parents. Is that understood?" His father voice booms in the room and it even startles Vala. He can see her flinch out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes daddy." She turns her head and looks at her mother. "I sorry momma."

Cam keeps going now that he's got her attention. "Now you're going to let us put the dress on you and you're going to wear it for an hour. After that you're allowed to change into the other clothes that we brought with if you want to then. Is that clear?"

"BUT DADDY IT SCRATCHY!"

"I said, Is that _CLEAR_?" He doesn't use any violence with her knowing that will cause her to strain even more against him. 

"Okay…" 

"Good." He sets her down and pushes her towards Vala. "Now get dressed and I'll see you in a little bit." 

Before exiting he kisses Vala on the top of the head. She mouths a thank you to him as he exits, even more in love then she already was five minutes ago. 

***

They don't take long after that and before Cam knows it's even happening Vala is walking toward him on the arm of General Landry. Her smile is huge and all signs that anything was amiss mere moments ago has been wiped away. When he takes her hand in his it's cool and he wants to rub it between his palms but instead he just holds tight and pulls her even with him and together they walk up the two small stairs. 

"You're beautiful." He whispers as everyone sits and settles. 

She looks down, almost embarrassed by his words. "You saw-"

"Not the same as you walking to me to become my wife." His hand tightens around hers again and the vicar starts talking. 

The service flies by and before they know it they're kissing to the clapping and cheers of their guests after the union is announced for the first time. 

Cam grabs Adria's hand in one of his and Vala's in the other and the three of them walk back out together. There are a few moments before anyone else exits the church.

"The dress wasn't so bad was it?" Cam goads Addy knowing the answer won't be favorable.

She scowls. "So itchy, daddy. Why so long?"

"You looked so pretty, little one." Vala pulls her over into a hug, kneeling down and lifting her into her arms. "We just have some pictures, then you can change."

"Okay…" She clings to her mother, missing her nap and her energy sapping from the tantrum earlier. "You hold me, k?"

"Do you want me to take her?" Cam looks at the doors opening again, the awaiting mass of people heading out to congratulate them. 

Vala doesn't get to answer, Adria intercedes. "No, daddy. Momma hold."

"It's fine, she's not too heavy." Vala rocks her back and forth a bit, shaking hands as they walk by and giving half hugs. 

They have about fifteen minutes left of their agreed upon dress time, and they don't like to fudge numbers with her. She's smart and while some small lies are alright for a young child they don't like to not honor agreements. They hustle out and start the pictures. Adria even tries to smile in some of them. But all their favorites, all the ones that Adria will hate when she's older, are the ones that she's got a sour look on her face or a hand reaching around to itch a scratchy place under her dress. 

As soon as they photographer gives them the all good they give Adria the choice of changing.

"There is dancing next?" She yawns and gives a twirl. "Need a dress for dancing."

Cam just smiles over Addy's head at Vala. "She's your daughter…"

"Don't even start, Cameron. You do not want to sleep on the couch tonight."

He just laughs, kisses both his girls and escorts them down to the reception.

The End


End file.
